What? Why are you asking this? Chatting with the OCs and Elgang V2
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: Perhaps the most unusual trio ever in the history of Elrios. These three are here to find out the good, juicy stuff everyone wants to know about. Their sights are locked onto the Elgang and the various OCs that travel with them. Come read as Echo, Ariel, and Glaive grill the interviewees with embarrassing questions and whatnot. Submit your OC NAOW! Oh yeah...only one OC per person.
1. Sign Up Sheet

**Kiyo: Yeah so...I wanted to try making "Chatting with the OCs" again for a long time..but wasn't sure how to change it. So I finally came up by also...interviewing the Elgang at the same time!**

**Elsword: Explain please. Not all of us are smart here.**

**Chung: -snickers- That's for sure! XD**

**Elsword: -shoots a glare at Pikachung-**

**Chung: :3**

**Kiyo: GLADLY~! Ok so...hmm...how to explain...well...any Elgang class and character can be interviewed with the OC as well. **

**Example: Megumi and Chung: Shooting Guardian.**

**Elsword: OH! So...like Kat and Infinity Sword as well?**

**Kiyo: -nods- Exactly my friend. -winks at IS-**

**IS: ...**

**Elsword: :D **

**Eve: Interesting...**

**Rena: Who's asking the questions then?**

**Kiyo: -points to Ariel, Echo, and Glaive- Oh and do keep in mind that you can't submit the same OC twice. **

**Eve: I'm sure the humans know by now how this works...**

**Kiyo: He he he...Are you sure Eve~?**

**Eve: 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999%**

**Everyone: Who would be the .1%?**

**Eve: -points to Add who is staring intensively at his phone, not listening to what's happening around him, at various swimsuit pics of Eve-**

**Add: He he he...**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Kiyo: Are we even sure he is part human?**

**Elgang (except Add): -shrugs- No idea...**

**Kiyo: WELP! THAT'S ALL WE HAVE TO SAY! SEE YOU ALL LATER! If you excuse me...I have to go torture Kat until she tells me what she's doing for my birthday...-gets a feather and some rope- What you thought I was gonna hurt her?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DX -flees-**

**Elsword: Submit naow! O.O**

**Eve: Oh and may I add that you can choose which Elgang class that your OC will be interviewed with. **


	2. Megumi and Iron Paladin

**Kiyo: Hello everyone. I decided that I shall show you what chapters of this story will look like with my OC Megumi.**

**Megumi: -waves-**

**Kiyo: Now that that's out of the way...enjoy! Oh and for your OC...you can choose whether to put his/her class down. Oh and I'll have you write me a small scene between your OC and Elgang character and class between 50-150 words. Still waiting on that pic Rosamanelle! DX No pressure...hehehehe~.**

* * *

**Megumi and Iron Paladin**

A girl with long, black hair and amethyst eyes stared at the sleeping Iron Paladin in front of her. Most of her hair in a very long and wide ponytail, with two strands of hair framing the sides of her face. Her hair tied with a ring of pink roses. She wears two frilly wrist pieces of white silk, each with a pink rose on the pieces. Her dress resembles a wedding dress, with lines of pink on both sides, and a pink belt with a pink rose at the center. She wears a choker, which is a silver circle around her neck, with an emerald shining leaf in the middle. The dress is strapless, and has a big white bow at the back of the waist. Wears long white stockings and green leaf slippers with pink sparkles on the tips. If you were to look at Chung like this and only see his majestic, long hair, you would think that he is actually female.

"I do wonder if he is a girl sometimes..." She sat on the edge of his bed and caressed his cheek. Without meaning to, the guardian awoke and let out a yawn. "S-sorry!" She let out a squeak and turned around quickly.

"Hmm? Where's my good morning?" Chung rose from the covers and sat straight up. Megumi turned around and looked at him.

"G-good morning~." She chirped, trying to not stare at his buffed chest. "I will let you change now." She got up and left the room and quietly waited for him to be done. Oh how she wanted to take a small peek..but she knew that was wrong.

"All done!" Chung announced. He stepped out of the room in his clothing and armor. "So what shall we-" All of a sudden, the two were floating in the air.

"W-what's going on?!" Megumi screeched. She blushed faintly as Chung held her arms, thinking that they would separate.

"Don't let go!" He ordered as they almost touched the ceiling. Not a moment later, they were engulfed in a white light. They both closed their eyes from the brightness, then felt that they were being hurled in the air. Then they stopped moving as they felt the ground once again.

"You may open your eyes now you two." An unfamiliar voice spoke to the pair. They did so and found themselves back in Ruben, in front of the El Tree where the ginormous El Shard lay resting in its branches.

"H-how...? Huh...?" They both tilted their heads in confusion. Then they looked at the owner of the voice who was wearing a mask and had silverish hair, sitting behind a large desk in between two very familiar people. "ARIEL?! ECHO?!"

"Hi Megumi, Chung. Do not be alarmed. We just want to ask you two some questions since you two are close close friends~." Echo answered and giggled as she watched the two blush faintly.

"Please...sit." The person with the mask spoke and snapped his fingers. A noise sounded behind Megumi and Chung. They turned and looked to see two plain, brown foldable medal chairs. They did so and sat in them after having to unfold them. "My name is Glaive. I'm the all-seeing eye of Elrios. I see what you see, I see what insects see. Basically I can see what's happening throughout the world. I came and asked these two if they were willing to be asking questions of fellow El group members. You must answer truthfully to all questions being asked no matter how ridiculous."

"And what if we say no..?" Chung scowled a little. He did not like this man.

"You shall be my slaves for a year. Oh and don't lie. I will know if you are telling the truth or not." He sneered behind the mask before chuckling. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine..." Chung grumbled. Megumi nodded as well.

"Excellent! Ariel, you may start when you're ready."

"All right...By the way, he's just kidding about the slave thing~."

"A-Ariel! They'll just lie now!" Glaive scowled at the COBO employee behind his mask.

"Well it's not right to make them slaves. Besides...don't you have secrets that you don't want anyone knowing?" The question hit him hard in the gut.

"Oh..fine then. It's just boring if they lie though..." He sighed. "ON WITH THE INTERVIEW!" He ordered.

"We will ask you each 5 questions for each of us. Please do your best to answer honestly~. You are however, allowed to give a false answer once only if its too much." Ariel smiled at the interviewees.

"Alrighty then, first question...Megumi, is it true that you are bi-sexual or is it all an act?" All heads looked at Ariel in shock, even Glaive, except he snickered softly.

"W-what?! Why are you asking this?!" Her face covered in blush.

"Glaive here...happens to enjoy watching you..But I was also curious as well~." She giggled.

"...Y-yes...it's true..." She answered and avoided Chung's piercing gaze. Ariel wrote down her answer.

"Next question. For Chung this time. Are you secretly a woman with a deep voice?"

"DAMMIT! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM A W- MAN!" Megumi giggled at his mistake. He cracked a glare at the ebonette. She whistled and avoided his gaze once again.

"Third question. For both of you. How close are you two?" A small grin formed on her face.

"That's...n-n-none of your business." Chung stammered. Megumi however, stood up and sat on his lap.

"As you can see...we're really close~."

"M-megumi!" Chung's face as red as a tomato.

"Well there's no need to hide it." She then pecked him on the cheek. Chung swore his face was redder than Elsword's hair.

"Ooooh~." An invisible audience was heard. The couple looked around but saw nothing.

"HEY WHO ELSE IS HERE?!" Chung demanded to know.

"That's just the readers awing at your act I assume." Glaive then looked up at the sky. "You better start updating your stories faster or your readers are gonna lose it!"

"Aw...but I'm always struck with lazy-syndrome..." A familiar voice sounded throughout the sky.

"Good for-nothing lazy ass..." Glaive muttered and looked back to the interviewees. (Chi was right. Breaking the fourth wall is fun~.) Everyone stared at the masked man and blinked. Megumi sat back in her seat and winked at her boyfriend. "Can we get on with the interviews please? Eltype has a new issue out and I never got a chance to read it!"

"Fine fine..next question. For Chung this time. Why did you decide to grow out your hair?"

"Well..." He majestically flipped his hair. "I DID want to be a woman but...Megumi told me...that I'm perfect enough and I don't need to change anything else about me..."

"And don't you dare change~. I'll say it a thousand times if need be. Perfect~." Megumi smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Man...why can't I find a boyfriend?" Echo complained. Glaive raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you like 12?"

"I'M 16! I AM OF AGE!" She threw a bottle at him filled with random liquid. Glaive lazily dodged the projectile. The bottle exploded behind him from a safe distance.

"You...are a dangerous person." He teleported all of her potions and whatnot to an undisclosed location.

"Hey! Those were important~." Echo whined.

"They're at your lab. Don't worry about it." He sighed deeply and stared at Ariel. "Continue please."

"Very well...Megumi. Have there been any times when...Chung has...looked upon you in a certain way say...while bathing~?"

"...Y-yes...although it wasn't his fault...Elsword and Raven made sure that he couldn't get out of the bathroom..." Both Megumi and Chung looked away from one another. Echo had trouble holding in her giggles. "JUST ASK THE DAMN QUESTIONS PLEASE!" She screeched.

"Sheesh calm down lady. All righty then...for Chung, well actually both of you. Have you two ever fought each other because you hated the other?" Glaive asked.

"Nope. Never have and never will, hopefully." Chung answered. The ebonette nodded in agreement.

"Megumi. Why is it that you chose Chung in his Iron Paladin class?"

"W-well..." She felt her face heat up once more. "I-I guess it's c-cause that he looks like a woman...and he's so kind as well..." She answered honestly. The guardian smiled slightly at her answer.

"Chung. What do you think of Megumi's look?"

"W-what? Why are you asking this?!" He said while blushing furiously.

"Cause we can and we will!" A fire burned passionately in Glaive's visible eye behind the mask.

"F-fine...S-she looks very pretty..." Echo giggled at the couple now blushing red.

"T-thanks Chung~."

"My third question is...well for Chung again. If it wasn't Megumi, who else would you have chosen for a replacement?"

"I CANNOT ANSWER THAT!" Chung grabbed the half-elf's hand tightly. "MEGUMI IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!" You could probably guess how Megumi was feeling.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend?!" Echo complained once more. Glaive chuckled at the scene before him.

"C-chung...p-please let go.." Megumi said quietly.

"Ah...r-right." He let go right away. "Sorry.."

"FOR THE FOURTH QUESTION!" Glaive yelled the question suddenly, spooking the two in their seats. "Megumi! Do you happen to see you and Chung being married one day perhaps in the future?!"

"W-w-w-well..." She stammered for a bit. "P-perhaps maybe..."

"Good enough. Now for my last question...What is your biggest goal that you have? Both of you."

"Well...I hope to have a huge huge garden and have all the plants there one day."

"I wish to be king of Hamel..."

"Very nice...Very nice." He clapped. "All yours Echo."

"He he..." A glint of evilness in her eyes.

"O-oi...take it easy with the questions..." Chung warned.

"Fwine~. Megumi...have you ever walked in on Chung in the bath?"

"..." She fidgeted for a second before nodding slightly. "I was looking for a hairbrush..."

"My second question...How often do you two go out on a date~?"

"T-twice a month..at a nice quiet restaraunt." Chung answered.

"Lovely~. I'm so jealous~!" The alchemist pouted. "Question 3. Do you have any names for future children that you may or may not have~?"

"THAT IS GOING TOO FAR! AND NO WE DON'T!" She threw a kunai at the young Alchemist. She quickly ducked just in time.

"MEAN!" Echo threw a random bottle at the kunoichi. Chung stood in front of the projectile.

"C-Chung!" A small explosion erupted in front of the guardian.

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm wearing this remember?" He pounded his chest plate with a mighty fist.

"Don't scare me like that..." She pouted. Chung smiled lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. Echo...please don't do that again."

"SHE STARTED IT!" Echo complained. Chung glared at both females.

"Say sorry...now."

"I'm sorry..." Both of them said at the same time.

"Good. Now can you hurry up and ask the rest of the questions already?" Chung was getting annoyed.

"Fine fine...For you Chung this time. How did you and Megumi meet?"

"W-well...She found us actually...the Elgang I mean. She happened to be fighting some shadow demons that were about to overpower her and I...well I swooped in and saved her.."

"I still remember like it was yesterday~." The kunoichi giggled.

"S-shush..." A goofy embarrassed grin on his face.

"Last question! For Megumi..if Chung asked you to kill him. Would you do it?" The air around the couple was tense. So tense that you could feel it.

"Um...for the fate of the world?" Echo nodded to her question. "Well...n-n-no...I couldn't do it...I care about him too much..." She stood up and hugged the Iron Paladin, his face in between her breasts. Chung did his best not to nosebleed and soil her dress.

"Aw..." Ariel sniffled and hugged the nearest thing that she could find. That thing happened to be Glaive.

"A-ariel! L-let go please!" He complained. She SNIFFLED loudly some more.

"That's so beautiful!" Teardrops fell from the C.O.B.O employee. Glaive sighed and patted her back.

"Well..I suppose you can go back to whatever you two were doing now." With his hands, he formed a blue time cube and threw it at Megumi and Chung. The cube grew bigger and bigger. "Step into it and you shall return to the last location that you were in. Thank you for your time today."

"You're welcome? Let's go Megumi..." The guardian grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the cube. The white light engulfed them and teleported the pair back home. "Now then...what would you like to-" His stomach growled suddenly.

"Somebody's hungry~. Let's see what we can whip up for breakfast~." It was her turn to drag him to the kitchen where many minutes later, they enjoyed a nice breakfast together of waffles and bacon.

* * *

**Kiyo: So yeah...that's how all chapters will be. Yes I will make you write an ending scene as well if you want your OC to be in the story with an Elsword character. ;P**

**Elsword: You can be cruel sometimes...**

**Kiyo: HEHEHEHEHEHE~! Life is cruel to me at times so deal with it!**

**Eve: -raises a hand-**

**Kiyo: NOT THE FACE! -get smacked in the face anyways-**

**Eve: Be nice to everyone Kiyo..**

**Kiyo: I-I am..well at least I try to...it's not like I will randomly message people just for fun..**

**Eve: Whatever.**

**Kiyo: Well...-rubs his cheek- Cya~!**


	3. Blaze and Code Nemesis

**Kiyo: Next up is Anon's OC Blaze~.**

**Blaze: -waves-**

**Kiyo: TO THE INTERVIEW MOBILE! **

* * *

**Blaze and Code Nemesis**

A boy with spiked black hair and a long pony tail going down his back. His armored donned and helmet extracted over his face, he had his back pressed against a wall with his partner, the Code Nemesis, on the adjacent side with a door separating them both. Pistols drawn and Atomic Blaster in hand, they were both ready for the breaching.

"Two targets and the hostage are inside the door. You know the drill Eve."

"No duh Blaze. Now lets do this!" She said quietly as he pulled one of his disk grenades from his armor and placed it on the door. It stuck onto place and parts extended out from the grenade, gripping the wood on the door and the two looked away as the grenade exploded, blowing the door inward. Smoke blew out into the hall way and the two warriors rushed in guns hot and shots fired when they found themselves in an different area. Looking around they found themselves back in Ruben with the large El Stone within the branches grasp. Sitting behind a large wooden desk sat a scared to death Ariel and Echo who had these purple waves of energy holding back both bullets from Blaze's pistols and Eve's Atomic Blaster bolts. They fell harmlessly to the wooden table and Glave looked in amusement as the two girls turned to yell at him.

"All right Glave! We said to bring us our next guests but we didn't say for them to kill us!" Ariel yelled at him.

"Yeah! We could have died Glave! If it weren't for those energy shields you had placed up around us, we would make a nice new coating of red on the El tree behind us!" Echo yelled at Glave before pausing and looked up at the sky. "AND I BLAME YOU UP THERE FOR MAKING THE VIEWERS WRITE THIS LITTLE INSERT FOR THE INTERVIEWS!"

"Oi, not my fault Anon is a bit trigger happy..." A voice said from the clouds. Mean while, the two people that were teleported just staid quiet before looking questionably at Glave.

"By the way," Blaze started, "why the hell did you get us when we're in the middle of completing the Kill House!? You know we use live ammunition in there for our target practice!" he yelled at the masked man.

"You could have gotten us before we went into the Kill House or after the training exercise but noooo. You had to get us when we were in the middle of it." the Code Nemesis added in.

"Oh come on you two. It added for a much cooler entrance than you think." Glave said nonchalantly. "Besides, on our end, the door you breached blew up through the portal and Ariel and Echo just happened to be in the place where the two targets were placed." With a motion of his hand, he showed the two people the broken door fragments on the ground. "Now then, can we get onto the main reason why I brought you here?"

"Basically...we want to ask you some questions. You are held here against your will and cannot leave till the interviewing is over..or at least that's what Glave says..." Ariel glanced at the masked man who merely chuckled. "Now then...let's start shall we? First of all...what kind of training do you two do anyways?!"

"What kind of training do we do? Well where to starts." Blaze thought has he placed his hand on his chin. "Well one is our daily work out with a run and weight lifting, then we go down to the range to practice our shooting and other practices. Then we go into, what's known as the Kill House, where we have to clear out a building using live ammo and save a hostage."

"We tend to mix things up here and there and maybe have some fun with some bigger fire arms when we're on the range. That or take the day off." Eve added.

"Interesting...but odd as well." Ariel muttered. "Anyways..." She slightly giggled. "What's your relationship with Eve Blaze?"

Eve pecked Blaze's cheek and smiled as she held onto his arm. "We're both dating at the moment." She said cheerfully, completely destroying the monotone, poker faced Eve she usually is as a Code Nemesis.

"...well that's not what I expected." Ariel sighed.

"It's true that we're dating… Why do you sound disappointed Ariel?" Blaze questioned the blond Cobo employee.

"I was expecting a blush~!"

"Oh, I can make this guy blush~" Eve said as she peered into his eye, kissing him deeply. Ariel and Echo giggled while Glave chuckled.

As Eve broke the kiss, Blaze's face was as red as Elsword's hair before looking at Eve. "E-Eve! What did I say about in front of everyone!"

"Are you two done enjoying yourselves then?" Glave wondered.

"Continue the questions please." Eve said as Blaze kept on blushing.

"Who's stronger between the two of you?"

"Both Blaze and I are about even," Eve said. "Though Blaze is slightly stronger with his use of Ene. That, and he's far superior as his Rail Gunner form."

"I see.." Ariel looks at Blaze. "Cheat. You shouldn't have to have help with friendly spars."

"Not really a friends since she's a part of me…" Blaze said cooly before a chibi Ene appeared on his shoulder.

"It's true though. And I only give minor support with some mini shields, and a laser beam or two. Though with that Hyper Active, "Aegis Warrior", things will get ugly."

"I KNEW IT!" Ariel screeched.

"Though Ene doesn't real appear that much in our spars." Eve said. "She only gets out sometimes to stretch her rusty fighting skills and it's quite fun."

"...Forget it. So...you say you're a couple...where did the confessing happen~?"

"Uuuuhhh… It sort of happened… When we were… In a sparing match." Blaze said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And? I'm waiting." Glave said with a deep sigh. He did not like to wait.

"It was after an argument over a misunderstanding. Eve thought I loved someone else and me the same and we decided to spar it off. I was going to let her win and her the same when we both fell into an embrace with each other and that's where we confessed."

"IDNEN THAT IS SO ADORABLE~~!" Ariel squealed.

"Sh-Shut up." Eve stammered. Ariel kept squealing while Echo stared at the couple with interest.

"What'chu looking' at Echo?" Blaze questioned the lollipop loving alchemist.

"It's quite nice with Blaze." Eve said as she hugged Blaze's arm.

"The weirdest thing that's happened between you both~?"

"That…" Blaze started and he started to blush a ton. Ariel narrowed her eyes trying to get Blaze to say more. "Was when Aisha and Elsword tried to get a very good picture of both Eve and I making out."

"Why do people always do embarrassing things to couples..." Echo wondered.

"My last question. Eve, What's the one word you think of when you see Blaze?" Ariel's eyes twinkled slightly.

"One word that I think of when I see Blaze?" Eve said as she clung to his arm. "Guardian. He's always there to protect me and he's always there for me."

"Finally my turn!" Glave clapped his hands together. "So...Has anyone to break you two up?"

"Well… There was this one guy that tried to get us to break up and that's Add." Blaze said with a slight scowl.

"Ahh..the nasod loving...teenager. Anyways..what's your favorite activity together?"

"Favorite activity?" Eve said as she tapped her bottom lip. "Well one thing that we both love to do is go out on strolls in either the city, or the forest."

"How nice...How about a favorite memory~?" Ariel smiled widely.

"Favorite memory was when we both found each other again." Blaze said. "I did have some memories of Eve during the Nasod Human war and I thought she was the most beautiful person in the world." Eve's face start to glow a light shade of red as Blaze said that and both Ariel and Echo cued over the couple. "And after Eve found me thousands of years later was one moment we would never forget."

An invisible audience " awed" at his answer.

"Fascinating. Simply fascinating."

Both Eve and Blaze looked around on guard as they heard the "awes".

"What was that?" Blaze asked, concerned.

"You're being aired and there's an audience that you can't see. Now...how the hell would you two have children since you're both nasods?!"

"Oi! I ain't a Nasod!" Blaze yelled at Glave. "I'm a HALF-Nasod!"

"Eve and reproduction is no problem… I may not have the usual human organs to reproduce… But I can probably make us a baby…" Eve said while blushing slightly. "Though I don't know why, but I do have some… Analogs of… Human… Organs."

Glave inspected the man. "You sure you aren't?" Blaze scowled before he started to take off his shirt, exposing the muscle toned body underneath and shows the actual human flesh meets the Nasod arms with multiple scars around them. Mean while, both Echo and Ariel are fan grilling over Blaze while Eve started to clench her hands into fists along with tightening her grip on her Atomic Blaster. "Was that really necessary ?"

"Well it's a solid way to proving that I'm Half-Nasod." Blaze said calmly as he put his shirt back on.

(...yeah..I'm gonna do it. Ship GlavexAriel.)

"Fine."

"Ehehehehe~." Ariel drooled slightly. Glave seemed a tad upset to see her staring at the interviewee but looked back towards Blaze and Eve.

"My fourth question. How often does Add try to sabotage your relationship?"

"I don't even try and count how many times he tries to do it…" Blaze said as he face palmed. "It's a usual thing that happens with us."

"And he even went as far as saying that Blaze isn't fit for me. Saying that he's a monster that should have died with the rest… For all I care, Add can go die off with his weird… Ass Eve merchandise… Stuff… Note to self: Find and burn all of Add's Eve merchandise."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SHALL NEVER FIND MY THINGS!" Add's scream echoed around the planet.

"D-dang that boy can yell..." Glave slapped the side of his head till his ears popped.

"I know really." Blaze said as he uncovered his ears.

"My last question...Blaze, your turn. What's the one word you think of when you see Eve?"

"One word?" Blaze said as he tightened his hold around Eve. "One word to describe Eve is, regret."

"Oh?" Glave gave the Half-Nasod a questioning look. "And why's that?"

"Because there are many things in her past that she regrets… And I'm one of them."

"Well...can't say that you're wrong. As long as you two are together, the past is forgotten isn't it?"

"Echo's turn to ask~!" The perky alchemist giggled. "Blaze how often do you stare at Eve with lewd eyes~?"

"W-W-What?" Blaze stammered as a slight blush comes over his face.

"Yeah Blaze. How often DO you stare at me with lewd eyes?" Eve pressured Blaze.

"Uuuum… A few times a week?"

"Really?" Eve said with a frown. "I'd expect a bit more with this body of mine.~" She said striking a sexy pose causing these invisible guys whistle and meow at her. "… I'm never going to get used to this invisible audience…"

"Oi! There may be children watching this so behave yourselves!" Glaive ordered.

"Says the one that often spies on the women in the hot springs..." Ariel muttered.

"Uh..." Glave looked away from the COBO employer. "C-continue please..."

"Have a name for a child yet?"

"We have actually." Blaze said. "Boy: Xen. Girl: Yami"

"Aw..that's really nice~. Number 3. Had a honeymoon yet~?" Echo grinned widely at her question.

"We did." Blaze said with a sigh.

"Well… Tried." Eve added.

"F*cking Add- Did you censor me!?" Blaze yelled at the masked man.

"Watch your language. I could teleport you in the middle of nowhere."

"This is a T-rated show after all." The three interviewees said simultaneously.

"What did Add do this time? Another sabotage?" Echo raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… As I left off… We were in the middle of our honeymoon when Add decided to "Drop by"… Condiscended son of A-" Blaze started to yell when Glave teleported him to the middle of nowhere to let Blaze cool off in his swearing fit.

"I guess he's done…" Glave said with a sigh as he teleported a mad Blaze back to the group.

"I assume he overstayed his welcome eh?" Echo said with a frown.

"Ass hole ruined our honeymoon." Eve scoffed.

"And I shall continue to ruin the others until you're mine my precious~." Add spoke as his face was inches away from the shivered for some reason and guessed it could only be Add.

"Anyways...number 4. Blaze have you had any previous partner(s) before Eve?"

"Eve is my first…" Blaze said with a slight blush.

"He he. Such a tough guy has a cute face when blushing~."

"S-shush you..."

"Last question~. For both of you. Which one of you is more romantic than the other~?" The two of them looked at each other when Eve pointed at Blaze.

"He's the more romantic out of the two of us… I guess it's the coding in the Code Nemesis that suppresses some of my romantic emotions… But they do come to surface sometimes."

"Uh uh I see..Thanks for playing~." The perky Alchemist went back to sucking her lolipop.

"Hope you guys had fun." Ariel smiled.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you both. Step into the light please and you'll be teleported back to where you were previously. He formed a pure white cube and threw it in front of the interviewees. It continued to grow until it was big enough to fit them both inside.

"This was quite… Interesting." The Augmented Warrior said as he took the Nemesis's hand.

"Interesting indeed… Wait, where will this take us exactly?" Right before I took you away for the interview so tata~" Glave said with a wave of his hand as the couple walked through the portal.

"Wait… Didn't we have this new little system set up in the kill house to simulate if we heisted to long to shoot Evey?" Blaze questioned the silver haired Nasod as they stepped back through the main door when they started to get pelted by paint balls. "NOW I REMEMBER!" He yelled as he whipped out a pistol to kill the targets before they get any more pain on them(Even though they're covered head to toe in green paint)

"Ugh… He just HAD to take us in the middle of our training!" Eve yelled at the top of her lungs as she stormed out of the Kill house to take a shower along with Blaze. Mean while, the masked ruler of Time and Space twirled his dice around in his hands wondering who will be subjected to the interview.

* * *

**Kiyo: I had Anon go first for a special reason. Can anyone of you figure it out~? **

**Glave: It's because of his- -mouth covered by Kiyo-**

**Kiyo: No telling! Laterz~!**


	4. Chibella and Deadly Chaser

**Kiyo: This time it's Muffin-Made Insanity's OC! Enjoy~.**

* * *

**Chibella and Deadly Chaser**

A girl wearing Orange cloak that only shows her bottom piece, white shirt, black and white checkered skirt, and combat boots. Zentai is a pure white scythe with a black pole, resembling Moon's consent, and there are vein-like orange lines running through the blade, showing the Sun's influence, walked into the room and straightened her dress, pulling her hood of her cloak over her face. Her name is Chibella. She glanced over and Chung and sighed. Chi had dragged her into a room with Chung, saying that she wanted them to 'have some alone time'. She looked over at Chung expectantly. Chung chuckled nervously.

"Should we at least-" Chung was interupted since his palm glowed white. Chibella's palm strted to glow white as well. Soon enough, the pair was engulfed in a white light.

"Welcome you two! It's time to start the show!" Glaive rubbed his hands together in a mischevious matter.

Chibella raised an eyebrow. "Glaive? What are you doing here?" she glanced at Chung for an answer. She got a shrug in return.

"We're supposed to..or I'm supposed to interview you."

"For?" Chung shrugged again and Chibella rolled here eyes. "Then let's get this over with."

"Shall I go first this time~?" Echo chirped.

"Sure go ahead." Ariel leaned back in her chair.

"Chung. What's one trait that you enjoy in..."

"Chibella." Glaive sighed.

"Chibella. What's a trait you enjoy in her?"

Chung and Chibella exchanged a glance and Chung cleared his throat, thinking about what he liked about her the most. He tapped his foot for a bit before his face lit up and he smiled.

"Her eyes. Or..eye," he glanced at her apologetically and Chibella nodded in reply. "It's really quite interesting to see violet eyes like hers."

"I don't really know how I feel about that statement, Chung." Chibella chuckled.

"There's plenty of violet eyes in the anime world..." Ariel muttered.

"What's a trait that you enjoy in Chung Chibella?"

Chibella sat back and hummed, thinking back to when she had met Chung.

"It was probably his determination to protect his friends. They're all so protective over one another, but Chung beats them all in that category." Chibella wouldn't meet Chung's eyes when he looked at her, and instead kept her eyes on Ariel.

Echo stiffled a giggle.

"D'aww~. Who's stronger between the two of you?"

Chibella snorted and Chung chuckled nervously. After a few moments of silence, Chibella crossed her arms and spoke.

"Chung."

"Are you sure?" Chung raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was you."

"Mentally, I am. Physically, probably not," Chibella shrugged. "But being able to make your mind a steel trap does that to you."

Glaive poofed up a small table between the interviewees.

"Then prove yourselves!" Secretly, he just wanted to entertain himself.

"Arm wrestle!"

Chibella groaned. "Hell no."

"D-do we have to?"

"Which would you rather be in then~? A volcano or in the middle of a blizzard~?" Glaive played tapped his fingers against the woooden smiled.

"Easy, a volcano. Yes, burning heat is a downside, but at least I actually have somewhere to go and flee from the volcano instead of freezing in a blizzard."

Chung nodded.

"I agree. My Freitunier is resistant to both in most cases, but I'd prefer volcano, so I can find a way out easier."

"GAAAAAHHH!"

Ariel sighed. "Baka...Be more clear with your punishments...actually no more punishing!"

"Aw...fine..." Glave pouted behind his mask.

"You two ever had an arguement? And why?"

Chibella tried her best to fight off a smile and Chung groaned at her reaction.

"Please don't."

"Well, there was an..incident..with Roxie, a pair of underwear, noodles, and itching salt," Chibella smirked when Chung's face went red at the memory. "I was helping Roxie with it, and I had to distract Chung. So I brought up a stupid topic."

"Which was?" Echo said, cocking her head.

Chibella grinned. "Politics." The mere word made Chung groan again and Chibella snickered.

"You seem like a prankster Chibella...What's your biggest prank~? I need help with one later..." Echo admitted. Ariel and Glave raised an eyebrow.

Chibella giggled.

"Well, you'd have to ask Roxie about that, I only help with hers. Buut if I need to..I'll prank Elsword once in a while. Such as waking him up with Roxie's megaphone."

"...I must join you two on the next biggest prank!" Echo said with shining eyes.

"Did you forget where we are?" Ariel sighed.

"O-oops! S-sorry...Ahem...my last question...Can I add you to my friend list?!"

"..." Ariel and Glave had nothing to say to that.

Chibella raised an eyebrow.

"Friends..list? I-I guess so." (See what I did there? :3)

Chung chuckled.

"Seems you've got yourself a new buddy, Chibella."

"Quiet you."

Echo glomped her new friend. "Yay~.

"Your turn Glave."

"I'm thinking Ariel..." He rested his head on his chin.

Chung looked nervous. He kept glancing at Chibella, who was humming the tune to a song. She met Glaive's eyes and inclined her head towards him. Her body language clearly said 'Bring it.'

"...So...I'm curious. What did Chung mean about your eyes Chibella?"

Chung looked down and Chibella shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure since he grew up in Hamel, violet eyes were rare. He was probably just surprised to see mine."

"Say...wasn't one of our first interviewees also had violet eyes?" Echo asked, still happy being Chibella's friend.

"You're thinking of Megumi, and yes. They both have pretty eyes~." Ariel giggled.

"Chung why did you pick the shooting guardian class?"

"Well..I wanted to catch up to everyone else. The Freitunier was slowing me down, and it made me feel..weak, I guess. So I lightened my cannon with some help and made a new weapon." Chung smiled at the memory.

"Interesting...very interesting...What's you relationship with Chung?"

Chibella shook her head and fought back a smile.

"I knew that question was coming eventually,"she sat back and thought, tapping her cheek. "I guess...as of now, we're..friends." She and Chung glanced at each other.

"Now?" Ariel asked interestedly.

"Y-yes, now." Chibella looked down at her lap.

Echo and Ariel giggled as they saw the Deadly Chaser blushing red.

"So...What are your best features?"

Chibella shrugged.

"I uh..think my hair is a good feature..?"

Chung laughed.

"I was thinking your combat skills are better."

"Oh? Are they now?"

"Yes. My best feature is..well, I'm guessing since I almost never miss my target, my shooting skills."

"And here I was gonna say your pika-ears.." Chibella muttered.

"Did you say something, Chibella?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Last question for me..hmm...One word you can think of when you see Chibella Chung? Same question also for you Chibella."

The duo was quiet for a bit before they looked at each other and said simultaneously,

"Brave."

"Beautiful."

Chibella's mouth hung open and she stared at Chung, who clamped his mouth shut and looked away, his face turning red. Chibella blinked, shuffling her feet.

"I uh..."

"It's fine, Chung. It's fine..thank you." she smiled at him, causing him to smile back.

Glave wiggled his eyebrows. "Heh heh~." A pain suddenly on his arms.

"Be nice."

"Why are you so controlling?!"

"Because it's my turn to be the boss..." Ariel pinched his arms again. "Finally it's my turn." She looked upwards the sky and thought for a bit. "Hmm...what to ask..."

"We should prepare questions next time..." Echo admitted. Glave nodded in agreement.

"But...that's a bit boring...we can't dig out the secrets that way! ELRIOS NEEDS TO KNOW THESE THINGS!"

"What do you two like to do for fun?" Ariel asked, completely ignoring the masked man.

"I like to read. There aren't many books that I haven't read on long journeys. I've taken to reading Aisha's tomes now," Chibella pulled out a large, black book. "Like this Grimoire."

Chung stared at the book. "That thing's huge! And you're already halfway through?"

Chibella smiled. "What do you think I do when we're walking to different cities? Or on the boat to Hamel?"

Chung shrugged. "I guess I like..sparring with my friends?"

"Predictable.." Glaive muttered.

"Who wins the most during your spars?" She looked at both of them.

Chibella shrugged. "Usually it's a draw, though I prefer watching them spar more than fighting. Besides, sometimes he catches me off guard and I end up with a gun in my face."

"Or you use a magical attack I don't expect." Chung added.

"Or that. But he wins most of the time, since I rarely spar. I prefer mental combat to physical. But I guess we can't have everything we want." Chibella smiled.

Glaive's eyes darted towards Ariel for a second before returning his gaze towards Chibella and Chung.

"Was there a time that you hated each other?"

Chibella sighed and slunk down in her chair. Chung shook his head.

"Not that I can remember."

"I did, once," Chibella spoke up. Chung's eyes gave her an inquisitive look and she sighed. "I..hated you for asking me so many questions about where I came from. I hate it when people ask too many questions and get way too far into my business. So..for a bit, I guess it was childish hate."

"I was trying to help you."

"I know. I know, Chung." Chibella looked down at her lap again and went quiet. Silence fell across the room.

"Aw~. Don't be sad~. I have a great follow-up question~. The best day that you've ever had with each other?" Ariel smiled.

Chung shot Ariel a grateful look. "Well..I think it was when we finally confronted my dad. She..helped me through a lot of it."

Chibella looked up, meeting Chung's eyes. "It was, wasn't it? Although, I thought that time where you and I lost that bet against Rena and we had to-"

"Please don't remind me..."

"What was it?" You could hear the grin in Glaive's voice. More dirt on them meant more entertainment for him.

"We had to pretend to be married for a week."

"Chibella!" Chung hissed, nudging her gently. "You promised we wouldn't talk about that.."

"Well, they said best moment.."

"Wait..you enjoyed that?"

Chibella smirked. Echo eyeballed Chibella and Chung. "I ship it."

Chibella just grinned and Chung covered his beet red face.

"N-Next question..please."

"Poor Pikachu-San~" Ariel giggled.

"Don't call me that.." Chung muttered, his hands still covering his face. Chibella shook her head.

"Hey, Chung, stop that. Chin-up, you don't see me blushing like a schoolgirl." she gently moved his hands away from his face. His blush had died down to a gentle pink tint on his face. He sighed.

"Can we just get to the next question?"

"Aw...but it's the last one..." Echo whined.

"They irritate me slightly..." Glaive muttered.

Ariel sighed. "You're such a child...Fine. Did you both have a good time~?"

"That's not a interview question!" Glaive shouted in annoyance.

"You didn't say what kind~." Ariel stuck her tongue out at the immortal.

"Yeah, I did, actually. I don't know about Chung, but I did." Chibella smiled. Chung forced a smile onto his face.

"Y-yeah, when you weren't asking questions like that.."

"Would you rather us ask a question regarding your gender?" Glaive chuckled. Chung glared at him.

"Yeah...I remembered you having that bowlish hair..." Echo recalled.

"H-Hey!" Chung began to object when he heard a snicker. He turned to find Chibella clamping a hand over her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut. "Not you too, Chibella!"

Glaive snapped a finger. A large white cube hovered in the space in front of the interviewees. "Whenever you want to go back to where you two were before."

"Message me sometime Chibella!" Echo waved.

"See you later...pika-chan~." Ariel giggled. Chung groaned at the nickname and Chibella grinned.

"I will, Echo! Come on, pika-boy." Chibella nudged Chung and recieved a glare in return. She smirked as the two strepped towards the cube and disappeared.

"Well..Can we go back now? The interview is over Glave."

"Yeah sure. I need to get home anyways...to figure out the next interviewee." The three stepped into the white cube and teleported back to where they had been previously.

Chibella stretched when they arrived back home, yawning loudly. Chung squinted when he spotted the familiar glow of the moon.

"Were we gone that long?"

"Must've. Though, time doesn't nessicarily flow like it does here in that space. Didn't it feel...slower to you?" Chibella glanced at Chung, who nodded in agreement.

"It did. Well, we should get ins-wait, where is the..?" Chung trailed off, looking around for the familiar shape of the inn.

Chibella groaned. "We have to walk?"

"Well..I don't see any roads, and there's no sign of a town nearby.."

"God dammit Glaive!" Chibella growled, propping herself up on a tree and shivering. "He did this on purpose, I'm sure."

"What should we do?"

Chibella stared at Chung for a bit, looking him over. She sighed and patted the spot next to her. "Well? Let's just sleep here, then. We'll search for the house in the morning."

"A-are you sure?"

She shrugged. "Why not? We can barely see as it is. Just get your butt over here."

Chung complied, sitting next to her and staring up at the sky. He felt his eyelids slowly droop down, but they snapped open when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Chibella?"

"I'm tired, you dork. Just..lemme sleep, okay?"

Chung didn't object, he just sighed and put his head on top of hers. Before his eyes shut for the night, he could've sworn he saw a gentle smile flash across Chibella's face.


	5. Death and Void Princess

**Kiyo: This time. I-it's Doshu's OC...S-she's m-my.**

**Raven: Girlfriend? Pretty sure plenty of people know that by now.**

**Kiyo: -glares- Yeah...so...have fun reading. **

* * *

**Death and Void Princess**

"This is NOT Rio..." Death mumbles looking around, taking another drink from the half-empty vodka bottle; her two front loosely tied pig tail like hair (it's like Rune Slayer's ones) sway with her long black and orange tip hair following. Her leather like cloak clung to her body, ripped in the front revealing the bandages she wears on her chest and cut off at the bottom; the hood bouncing on her head; the double slit skirt swishes through the air and her metal boots clanked on the floor. Growling, and glaring; she finds the Void Princess waving at her.

**BONK**

Death lightly hit her with her skull staff and asked, "Where am I?" Aisha rubs her head and glares as well.

"I don't know and apparently I don't care."

Death sighs and takes another drink, offering Aisha some who denies it and backs away a little. Death mumbled, "Wimp..." and took another deep drink of the alcohol.

"It's time for the next interview." Glaive said with a grin behind his mask.

"Aw...Already...? I wanna nap..." Echo complained and rested her forehead on the wooden desk. Glaive snapped his fingers.

Aisha and Death begin to glow with a white light.

Death mumbles in anger, "I'd better be pretty drunk or some is getting an ass kicking."Aisha nods in agreement as she floats around, Death starts squinting in the light.

"Ack... Burning my eyes..." She mumbles. The two find themselves in Ruben where the great El tree held the large El Shard in its branches.

"Welcome interviewees!" Ariel and Glaive said sweetly.

"Welcome..." Echo muttered.

Death growls and hold out the empty vodka bottle.

"Alright, all of you line up so I can kick all of your asses.."

Aisha sweat drops and holds her back, "Calm down..." she mumbles.

Death struggles and yells, "I WILL NOT! I WAS PROMISED A VACATION TO RIO AND I RAN OUT OF VODKA- Ohh... Shiny things..." Death's eyes got bigger as she was mesmerized by the shining el shards in the tree.

Aisha clears her throat and says, "Well then... So why're we here?"

Echo sat straight up at hearing Death's voice. "Oh my...that staff...cool!"

"If you promise not to murder anyone Death, or..do any ass kicking." Glaive did air quotes with fingers for the last two words. "You shall have the vacation to this...'Rio' place after le interview is over for the both of you."

Death blinks and sticks out her tongue, "But I don't like Rio." Aisha face palmed as Death walks over to Echo and lets her hold the large bone made staff. "Made it myself, with the bones of my enemies. And I'll do the interview with no reward, why? Cause I'm boooooreeed." Aisha sighs with an anger mark appearing on her forehead.

"...Then why did you...?" Glaive blinked awkwardly.

Death glares and says, "Are we doing this or not?! I have a schedule too y'know." Aisha just sigh and mumbles.

"Can I just... Get another person to do this with...?"

Death starts hitting the floor with her staff out of boredom.

"...Well someone's impatient." Ariel sighed.

"Me first! Mmmm...Death you smell of alcohol. Are you a heavy drinker?" Echo asked.

Death smiles and says, "Well Echo, yes. I've drank enough liqour to fill the whole elrios content with booze 4 times." Aisha raises her eye brow and coughs,

"That's not something to be proud of..."

"Well it is to me!" Death pouts and crosses her arms.

"You should take it easy." The trio of interviewers said in unison.

"Unless if you're immortal like me." Glaive added.

Death smirked and said, "Exactly, I am. HEY GLAIVE I REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE A BABY!"

Aisha looked at her surprised and mumbled, "You're REALLY old Death..."

"Y-you knew...me a-as a newborn?!" Glaive said in surprise.

Death smiles widely and says, "Well knew, no. But I saw you, talked to your parents. Traded, and then walked away. You want to know how old I am? I remember when altera was still on the ground!"

Aisha stood there with her mouth open, "You're REALLY old..."

Death, smirked and chirped, "And not one wrinkle!"

"Unless if you lose your immortality..." Glaive muttered.

"Question 2. What's the most alchol you've drank in one time?"

Death rolls her eyes at Glaive,

"Not possible for me. And... Hm... Two times I drank the most was when I had my first child and when I was doing a shot challenge with someone."

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING WITH A CHILD?!" Ariel screeched.

"It's pretty common these days..." Glaive grumbled.

Death raised her eye brow and said, "Afterwards. I'm not THAT crazy." She takes a large scotch bottle and chugs it down.

"Oh...sorry..." Ariel averted Death's gaze, her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

'So cute...' Glave thought.

"You can have kids?!" Echo said in amazement.

Death chuckled, "It's fine Ariel, a lot of people think that. And yes, I may look young but I am able to have children. I have two of the little devils, Shi and Sei. Shi looks about my age, and Sei still looks like a baby." Death shifts uncomfortably and drinks the last drops of scotch, "I'd rather not talk about them. They get mad if I get too much into depth."

"O...k..?" Echo blinked. "Can I ask how old you would be in human years?"

Death thought and concentrated finally mumbling, " I lost track but... I'd say... 1, 264, 734, 151, 009 years old maybe? Can we talk about something else than my age...?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Echo stuck her tongue out. "Aisha this time. What's your relationship with Death?"

Death looks through her cloak and frowns, "No more booze..."

Aisha twitched and smiled, "Very distant acquaintances.."

Death rolls her eyes and overly dramatically sighs, "Oh I'm so hurt!"

"You ever had someone get your booze/wine?"

Death nods and mumbles out,

"Angel.. Toukyu... And Sei. That's everyone." She still checked her cloak for any booze, finally finding a flask of beer. Unscrewing the cap, she drinks the liquid.

"I will take away that flask if you sip again and teleport it to Sander's deserts. This is T-rated show dammit!" Glaive pounded the desk with a fist.

"But teenagers drink...sometimes..." Echo muttered knowing that she's had a bit of sake with some of the other alchemists. "Anyways my last question...which one of you is the strongest?"

Death rolls her eyes, "I'm no teen, in demon years I'm 28." She tosses the flask in her cloak and looked at Aisha. Suddenly Death punches Aisha in the face causing her to fall down unconscious. "I guess I'm stronger." She said picking her up and punching Aisha in the face.

"Kids will be watching this..." Glaive grumbled.

"HEY NO VIOLENCE!" Ariel held out a taser.

"You had the whole time?" Glaive raised an eyebrow.

"Just in case~." Ariel grinned. A grin that was unusual for the Cobo employee. Glaive scooted away from her slightly.

"Where did I put that..." Echo dug around her potion pouch.

Death scoffs and tells them, "No need." She hold out a small little shell and holds it to Aisha's nose. The mage jerks awake and gasping for breath. Death stared at the taser and licked her lips, "That taser look pretty good to eat..."

"You want to eat it...?" Ariel raised an eyebrow.

"My turn..to find out stuff...Did you know my parents?" Glaive asked curiously.

Death nods, "I can eat anything... And well I talk to them, I didn't know them personally." Death explained and looks into the sky.

"Oh..." Glaive said sadly. "I barely knew them...when I was still mortal as a child..."

Death, mumbles, "At least you got to be mortal..." She sighed and chuckles, "So that it?"

Ariel looked at Glaive with sad eyes. 'Poor thing..'

"Ehh..? You said you were bored? Are you even more bored..?" Echo pouted.

Glaive shook his head to shake away the thoughts. "Would your children be immortal as well?"

Death smiles at Echo and shakes her head, "No, I'm pretty amused and yup. Sei has been an infant for a century."

"Got a picture?" Echo sucked on her lollipop.

Death looked through her cloak before taking out a potrait of a small infant girl with red eyes and hair, with a bone pacifier with a teenage looking boy with golden hair and eyes holding her, "There they are."

"...that pacifier..." The interviewers said in unison.

Death raises her eyebrow and take out her staff, "Yet THIS does not surprise you?" She sighs and put the portrait back in.

"We've seen lizardmen shamans hold similar staffs." Glaive pointed out. "Aisha, what do you think of Death?"

Death looks at him surprised, "Really? They have dragon bones? Impressive..."

Aisha sighs and says, "She's annoying and completely random but... She is funny at times."

Death smiles, and chuckles, "I KNEW YOU THOUGH OF ME AS A FRIEND!"

Aisha glares and replies, "Still just an aquintance."

"I've seen members of the Elgang fight an actual dead dragon in the dragon's nest where they lurk in. I get really bored..."

Death blink and says, "Oh yeah, I don't think I told you what magic I have... Well." She rose her staff and tapped it three times on the floor as her eyes glowed orange; then a tiny skeleton of a dog rose and barked, running around. Death smiles proudly and says, "I specialize in Necromancy."

Aisha jumped back in surprise and shouts, "T-THAT DEAD P-PUPPY I-IS ALIVE?!"

Death rolls her eyes and forces her to sit down, "Idiot, it's still dead, it's half alive with the help if my magic."

"Hmm...Powers of the void and necromancy...Which seems more evil?"

Death was petting the skeleton dog and pouts, "I am NOT evil! I am fluffy."

Aisha looks at her with a questioning look and says slowly, "You are NOT fluffy." Death glares at Aisha and continues to play with the dead puppy.

"No one said you were evil." Glave reminded her.

'Although...She really isn't all that friendly.' Ariel thought.

"Touche.." She mutters, Death sighs and pokes at her stomach tattoo and says, "So I'm guessing... Ariel has questions for me?"

"One last one for me. My parents...How come you've met them?"

"I just asked for directions to the nearest merchants." Death said, "And apparently your mother had you at that time, so I told them congratulations and we chatted then I was off." Death sat down and looked into the sky, "I wonder how those birds taste..."

Ariel's lips formed into a smile. "Could you get one if you tried?" She asked with interest.

Death raises her eyebrow and says, "A kid? Well yeah, I still have some human organs despite being a demon; so yes I can have children."

Aisha looks at her in surprise, "You're a demon?"

Death nods, "Yes, but I retain a human conscious."

"I saw you looking at the birds...I meant that." Ariel sighed.

Death nods and says, "Of course. That was an easy question." She smiles and relaxes.

"Sorry. Wasn't sure what to ask that time...Hmm...Has Aisha ever come to you for advice?"

"Hrm... No. Weird, cause I'm a high level mage." Death pondered and looked at Aisha.

Aisha frowned and said, "I can learn Magi with out you." Death rolls her eyes and scoffed.

"He he. I wasn't thinking about magic when I asked that~." Ariel giggled.

Death smirked and said, "Her ancestor came to me for that one." She chuckled at the fuming Aisha, who turned her back at her. "But no Aisha has not." Death answered.

"Love advice then?" Echo asked.

"Aw...I was found out..." Ariel pouted

Death rolls her eyes, "Tch... Love isn't something I would know of. Been divorced 3 times in business marriages." She puts up her foot and pokes her stomach.

Ariel nodded. "Forgive me. Erm..Do you know anyone who's older than you?"

Death nods and chuckles, "It fine! And my older sister Violet."

Aisha looks at her in surprise, "You have a older sister?"

Death nods in response and says, "But she is a pain in the butt."

"An even older person..." Glaive said while being stunned.

"You never know what kind of person'll show up next..."

"Wow...then...if you're a demon, why choose human form?"

Death smiles, "Good question. The point is that, everyone in my family chooses a human form so other humans will not suspect us of being demons."

"How can you tell the difference between demons in human form and actual humans?"

Death thinks a little and then replies, "Their scent and aura... Only demons can sense other demons and we have a slight different scent than humans..."

"What else can you smell that we can't?"

Death takes a sniff and says, "Gems deep underground, lost civilizations, truffles, and... traps." She smiles and plucks a truffle from the ground and eats it whole.

"Well..that's all the questions for you and Aisha today. Hope you both had fun."

"I was punched in the face!" Aisha complained.

Death sighs in relief, "Yup, good times... Now then..." Death jumps into a red portal and screams, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLLLLLLLY!"

"Don't...ever make me do something with her again..." Aisha teleported away to Hamel's libraries where she could read more dark magics in peace.

"Erm...what do we do with this...dog?"

"Arroo?" The skeleton dog suddenly jumped at Echo since it saw the lolipop.

"EEEK! NOOOOO! SAVE MEEEE!" The young alchemist fleed in fear with the skeleton dog chasing after her. Glaive and Ariel gave chase to help their fellow interviewer.


End file.
